


Battle of Wands

by disarmed_taboo



Series: Harry Potter Greek Vase Art [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanart, M/M, greek vase art, mild stylized nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21993241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disarmed_taboo/pseuds/disarmed_taboo
Summary: Fanart for a challenge placing Snarry through history. I was assigned Greek History and created a wand battle in the style of greek vase figure art.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: Harry Potter Greek Vase Art [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583206
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	Battle of Wands

**Author's Note:**

> I used museum models for this art. In most of the figure art from this era, the younger person was depicted nude, non sexually, and the older held some modesty.

Conte crayon, ink and photoshop used to produce this.

for this, the challenge given was for Snarry through the ages. This is meant to be greek times, perhaps Harry is an auror by now and is facing Snape, whom he has always been fascinated with.


End file.
